scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Luna
This article is for the original incarnation of Luna. For the ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated incarnation of the character, see Luna (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated).'' , direct-to-video film 2. | firstapp= | actor= Kimberly Brooks }} Luna is the Hex Girls' keyboardist and back-up singer along with Dusk. Physical appearance Originally, Luna had red hair, black eyes and a dark complexion, and wore a purple coat with a black shirt underneath, a long purple skirt with a slit at the hem, which shows part of her purple-black boots, gold hoop earrings, a gold necklace with a purple stone, purple fingerless gloves, and purple eyeshadow and lipstick. In her next two encounters with Mystery Inc., Luna's outfit and shoes are now completely purple and dark blue. Her hair is now a darker red, but she retains her purple lipstick, her purple eyeliner, her earrings and her necklace. , direct-to-video film 5. : , season 2, episode 5. Personality Compared to the other two members of her group, she is the calmer one. History ''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' The gang (and Ben Ravencroft) first encountered her and the girls at rehearsal. Luna and her bandmates (Thorn and Dusk) were revealed to be fans of Ben's work. Later, she and the girls helped the gang expose the citizens for using Ben's ancestor, Sarah Ravencroft, for tourism. At one point, Luna explained to the gang that her dad's a dentist and was the one who outfitted the group with their trademark vampire-fangs. They then went with the gang, the Mayor Corey, and Thorn's father to find Sarah's ancient journal. However, Ben revealed that Sarah was indeed a witch, and that he arranged the whole thing to find what was in reality, not a medicine journal, but a spell book, which she had been trapped in centuries ago by the townsfolk. With his new evil powers, Ben trapped Luna and Dusk, while Thorn escaped. Ben then released his evil ancestor, who intended on destroying humanity and trapped Ben in a force field. Finally, Thorn imprisoned Sarah Ravencroft in the spell book, who took her descendant with her, ending their family for good. Luna and Dusk were then freed from their prison, as were the Mayor and Thorn's father. That night, Luna, the girls, and the Scooby Gang performed a concert. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire'' Luna along with the rest of the Hex Girls were invited as guest performers at the Vampire Rock Music Festival in Australia, where they were kidnapped by the Yowie Yahoo and his vampires that night, though Malcolm Illiwara found them, unharmed and they all performed a concert together with Mystery Inc. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season two In Transylvania, Luna, Dusk and Thorn were filming a music video in haunted castle, but then some sort of vampire came in and tried to sabotage everything. When Dusk became concerned for their safety, she threatened to quit the band. Luckily, Scooby and the gang arrived to help. The vampire is captured and revealed to be the Fortescu Bros., who were trying to get their family castle back and sabotage Owen's career. The day is saved and the girls and the gang film a special music video together. Appearances * DTV2. * DTV5. * ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 205. Notes/trivia * In Witch's Ghost and Mystery Incorporated Luna's skin is dark brown. In her next two appearances, her skin is white. In other languages References }} Category:Associates of Mystery Inc. Category:Musicians within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Oakhaven citizens Category:Opening victims Category:Recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost characters Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 characters